The present invention concerns fluid detergent formulations with bleaching action, stable under storage, suitable for textile bleaching in an alkaline bath. More particularly, the invention concerns such formulations presenting themselves in the form of a suspension of a solid phase in a liquid phase comprising surfactants, hydrogen peroxide, and possibly one or several solvents.
The use of hydrogen peroxide as a textile bleaching agent has long been known. Hydrogen peroxide; not very stable in alkaline media, liberates its oxygen in order to produce a bleaching action. But this property is also a drawback if one desires a complete detergent formulation with bleaching action in an alkaline bath, since then the active oxygen is not stable under storage, principally in fluid formulations. In order to eliminate this drawback, for a long time combinations of hydrogen peroxide with different compounds capable of liberating the latter at the moment of washing have been proposed and utilized. The persalts and peroxyhydrates such as, for instance, sodium perborate, sodium percarbonate, urea peroxyhydrate, and the like respond to this objective and can be included in different solid or liquid formulations with an improvement of the stability of the active oxygen. However, these persalts and peroxyhydrates make it necessary to introduce into the formula, in addition to the hydrogen peroxide, a support of high molecular weight and most often without detergent action.